


After Sticks Snap

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A stick snapping caused a tentacle to emerge from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth.
Kudos: 1





	After Sticks Snap

I never created Superman TAS.

A stick snapping caused a tentacle to emerge from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and his eyes widened at the sight of a porcupine instead of the villain he thought was present in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
